For diagnostic purposes it may be desirable to obtain a tissue sample of a human or animal body for in vitro cytological and/or histological examination. Tissue sampling may be performed either as an open or a percutaneous technique. n the open technique, either the entire suspect mass (excisional biopsy) or part of the suspect mass (incisional biopsy) is removed. Access to the lesion as well as removal is generally obtained with the use of scalpels, and open biopsies are a reliable—if quite invasive—means of obtaining tissue samples.
In the percutaneous technique, a needle is used to gain access to the suspect tissue mass in a less invasive fashion. This needle may be hollow, permitting the aspiration of single cells and tissue fragments into a lumen by application of a vacuum (aspiration biopsy). Alternatively, larger tissue cores may be harvested by means of a needle containing an inner movable trocar with a notch formed to receive tissue cores, and an outer, slidable cannula with a sharpened distal end used to sever these cores from the surrounding tissue (core needle biopsy). By advancing the inner trocar into a suspect lesion and subsequently advance the outer slidable cannula to cover the notch completely, a tissue sample may be severed and held in the notch. The needle may then be retracted from the body of the patient, and the tissue sample may be collected and stored for further analysis.
Core needle biopsy devices have been preferred tools among physicians due to their simple use and versatility. The core needle devices may be applied to a broad range of different tissues and different anatomical locations, and provide the pathologist with samples suitable for histological analysis for the accurate diagnosing and staging of suspect masses.
Obtaining the largest possible sample size is an important objective in the harvesting of core tissue samples. Prior art biopsy systems have used vacuum to engage and draw tissue towards the notch or tissue-receiving chamber or basket of the biopsy device prior to cutting. Thus, tissue sample sizes may be significantly increased with a given biopsy needle diameter or larger samples extracted with the same needle diameter to improve diagnostic accuracy.
Another well-known prior art technique to increase sample size is to harvest multiple samples in order to obtain sufficient tissue for a reliable diagnosis. To do so with the aspiration, core needle biopsy devices or single-action vacuum-assisted devices is only possible through multiple device insertions, resulting in increased patient discomfort, time consumption and risk of bleeding.
In the area of breast biopsies, this problem has been solved with the development of biopsy systems enabling the operator to extract multiple samples with a single biopsy device insertion. These biopsy devices generally apply vacuum to engage and aspirate a suitable amount of tissue into a hollow portion of the instrument. The power and vacuum supply units pertaining to those multiple biopsy devices are housed in separate vacuum stations that require carts for transportation as well as hoses and leads to function properly. The physical connection between the biopsy device and the accompanying vacuum/power supply units means that the freedom of movement of the operator or physician is limited, and auxiliary devices furthermore take up storage and floor space.
In prior art biopsy systems and devices tissue sample extraction, ejection and subsequent storage of the individual tissue samples have been accomplished by a number of different methods. Some biopsy devices comprise mechanical extraction and ejection of extracted tissue samples, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822. The biopsy device captures and holds the tissue sample in a lumen of an inner, rotating cutting cannula that is retractable to a point outside the anatomy of the patient. An ejector pin is utilized to push the captured tissue sample out of the lumen of the cannula.
Other prior art biopsy devices feature vacuum-driven extraction and ejection of tissue samples. U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,235 discloses a biopsy device with an inner, rotating cutting cannula capable of harvesting multiple tissue samples in a single cannula insertion. The device reduces operator involvement by enabling the automatic extraction and collection of multiple tissue samples in a collection chamber placed outside the anatomy of the patient.
Tissue samples are extracted from the point of sampling and moved through the inner lumen of the cutting cannula to the collection chamber by means of a vacuum that is drawn through the collection chamber and the inner lumen of the cutting cannula. In the sampling, collection and storing of some types of tissue samples, such as prostate tissue samples, it is desirable that extracted individual tissue cores or samples are kept apart if a subsequent diagnosis is to be valid.